


One Good Turn

by softraincloud



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Party Games, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softraincloud/pseuds/softraincloud
Summary: Jongin is a regular university student. One day, the two most popular students on campus come knocking on his door, and Jongin has no idea what they could possibly want from him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 32
Kudos: 203





	1. Match

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I wrote something… I love and appreciate these boys a lot, and I wanted to express it through the only medium I sort of know how to use, which is writing.
> 
> Please remember that this is all purely fictional :)
> 
> Massive thanks to [WaterMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermonkey), who was kind enough to be my beta… she was the best help I could have asked for, and her own writing is amazing!

There weren't too many moments where Jongin questioned the life decisions that had led him to this point. The two most popular students of the entire university showing up at his dorm at ten pm was certainly one of the few. His brain spat out a couple of reasons why Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo could possibly have sought him out, and none of them made Jongin feel any calmer.

And it had been such a nice day. A little stressful, but he was used to that. He'd been tucked comfortably under his cozy blanket, reading a book for class — and then the fateful knock had come. Perhaps “knock” was too soft a word. It was more of an impatient hammering, causing Jongin to drop the heavy book on his face. Fortunately, it had missed his glasses. Not so fortunately, it left him feeling as if he had been whacked over the head with a golf club.

His first thought after opening the door and seeing who stood in front of it was that the book had hit his head too hard and he was hallucinating. The theory seemed plausible, as he remembered seeing both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo earlier that day. Jongin had shuffled past the soccer field at noon on his way to the nearest dining hall, and Chanyeol had stood at the edge of the field, probably taking a break from training. He was sweaty but handsome as ever, posing happily for a girl who was snapping pictures with her phone. After Jongin's classes finished at four, he went to the library, where he noticed Kyungsoo a few tables away from him. He had his usual aloof air around him, so Jongin was surprised to see him smile gently while explaining something in a textbook to two blushing girls.

These encounters could have stuck in Jongin's brain, causing it to model his hallucinations after them. Because why would the university's notorious dream team come banging on his door of all doors? How would they even know who he was?

Of course, he knew who _they_ were. Most students did, as the two were a frequent subject of the extensive campus gossip, both individually and as a pair. An unlikely pair, considering they were in different years of different courses of study and didn't share a single student club, but a pair nonetheless.

The first time Jongin had seen them together was in his first year when he'd walked through the lounge of the student center during sunset. There were more people than usual at this hour, and they were unusually quiet, too. Chanyeol was playing the piano on the side of the small stage, and Kyungsoo stood next to the piano, his smooth voice swirling through effortless embellishments and filling the whole room. Jongin remembered admiring how it seemed like the two were only aware of each other's presence, making music for the fun of it, and all the other people in the room happened to be there by sheer coincidence. At the same time, he had been somewhat surprised, since he'd already heard enough about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to know that their relationship wasn't exactly famous for being harmonious. He knew Kyungsoo was often seen hitting or kicking Chanyeol, and Chanyeol was often seen fleeing from or annoying Kyungsoo. Later, Jongin discovered that this strange rivalry, and the fact that no one knew how friendly or hostile it was, was exactly what kept people talking about them.

Although Jongin heard those rumors every so often, he never cared much. He liked to stay away from things that attracted attention. He had never even talked to either Chanyeol or Kyungsoo, let alone both at once. And so it seemed like a logical explanation that the two people now standing outside his door were nothing but figments of his imagination, a consequence of cranial trauma caused by a 900-page literature book.

But the buzzing ache in his forehead had already subsided, and the figures in front of him still very much had the appearance of Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo.

“Kim Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin nodded. He didn't know how else to react, and as it turned out, he didn't have to. The two invited themselves in without much fuss and shut the door behind them, which gave him the uneasy feeling of being trapped. Kyungsoo crossed his arms, Chanyeol looming behind him like a bodyguard.

“Are you gonna offer us a seat or do we have to do this standing?”

Whatever _this_ was, Jongin's wobbly legs made the decision quite easy.

He ended up sitting on the edge of his bed, and across from him on the other bed sat Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, close enough that Jongin had to be careful not to let his knee bump into Chanyeol's. Jongin's clammy hands were clenched together in his lap. It felt like he had done something terribly wrong. The worst part was the silence, so painfully awkward that it brought him physical discomfort.

“Don't have a roommate?” Chanyeol eventually asked, patting the mattress he was sitting on.

It was an understandable question — the thin, gray blanket was so nondescript that it could pass for a university freebie. The only clues that someone else lived in the room were the empty bottle of banana milk that almost fell into the space between bed and wall, and the laptop on the desk beside the bed.

“I do.” Jongin's voice was small and shaky. “But he's never really there.”

When was the last time he'd seen Taemin? Probably a couple of weeks back, when Jongin had entered their dorm to Taemin spraying the entire room with bug spray because there was a ladybug on the window.

“Cool, 'cause we were totally prepared to throw someone out,” Chanyeol said lightly. It might have been an attempt to lighten the mood, but it only made Jongin's pulse race faster. What on earth did they want with him?

“Let's cut to the chase,” Kyungsoo said. “We hear you're the president of the Gay Club.”

Heat flooded Jongin's face. “Where did you hear that?” he asked before he could stop himself.

“My roommate. He's a friend of yours. Best friend, according to him.”

Jongin pressed his lips together to keep himself from groaning. He was going to kick Sehun's ass later. Not that Jongin had ever made a secret of his sexuality, but telling the scariest student on campus about it when he was obviously planning something sinister was just plain betrayal.

“So? Are you?” Kyungsoo asked. His gaze made Jongin feel like he had him by the throat, even though it came through a pair of highly unthreatening, thick-rimmed glasses.

“I-I'm the president of the Sexual Minorities' Club, yes.”

“Yeah yeah, that one,” Chanyeol said enthusiastically, and Kyungsoo nodded.

“Good, because we have a question for you.”

Jongin steeled himself. He couldn't expect anything but the worst. Would they beat him up? If he bolted for the door, would he be fast enough?

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo exchanged a glance. There was something strange about their expressions, but Jongin couldn't put his finger on it. He was still trying to figure it out when Kyungsoo spoke again.

“Okay, to make a long story short: Chanyeol and I think we might be gay for each other, but we're not sure, so we wanted to ask for your opinion.”

Jongin balked. No. There was no way he had heard that right. He was about to ask Kyungsoo to say it again, but then he caught himself.

If he _had_ heard right, and if they were serious — well, for one thing, he wouldn't dare make Kyungsoo repeat himself. Jongin stared at the two men sitting across from him. Chanyeol's face was beet red, and he looked like he wanted to hide and ask a million questions at the same time. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was looking straight back at Jongin, even though he could see the hint of a blush creeping into his cheeks as well. They were serious. His head was buzzing again, this time from sheer bewilderment.

“We didn't really come to any conclusions ourselves,” Kyungsoo added, “so we wanted to bring in an experienced third party.”

When Jongin still didn't say anything, Chanyeol chimed in. “So? You think we're gay for each other or not?”

“Um,” Jongin choked out. “I don't know?”

Kyungsoo's eyebrows popped up over the rims of his glasses, and Chanyeol looked like a toddler who had just been told he wouldn't get any presents for his birthday. Jongin felt a little bad. He had no clue what to do, but a part of him wanted to come up with something. He didn't like the idea of discouraging someone from potentially discovering a new side to their sexuality, and he couldn't just turn his seniors down. Especially not these two seniors. It still made his head spin that the two of them were casually hanging around in his room, talking to him as if it were a regular occurrence. Jongin realized he wasn't as much intimidated by them anymore as he was by the task that began to form in front of him. A defeated sigh left his lips. He already half regretted this.

“All right, listen. I understand you want answers, but it's not as easy as that. I'm not a psychic for sexual orientation, unfortunately. It'll take some time to figure this out. If you want me to help with that, I can give it a try.” He glanced at the clock on his desk, and at the mere sight of the time, a yawn started to build in his throat. “But maybe some other time, okay? I have to get up early tomorrow.”

“Will it take that long?” Chanyeol asked, brows furrowed.

“I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll definitely need more details on this whole situation if I'm supposed to do anything.”

“Right,” Kyungsoo said blankly. “Could take a while, then.”

Chanyeol pouted. “But my schedule is packed until the end of the week.”

Kyungsoo turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. “Packed with what? Can't be studying.”

“It's not studying,” Chanyeol said. Then he frowned some more. “Wait, are you dissing me?”

“I'm just saying you're lazy as fuck, that's all.”

“Well, excuse me for not wanting to move into the library with you!”

Jongin quickly stepped in. “The weekend isn't that far off, is it?”

Even though he managed to distract them for a moment, he could tell Chanyeol wasn't satisfied, so he figured he should try something else, and quick. Maybe he should suggest something to keep them busy until the weekend. For a split second he wondered what he was even doing, but the words were already tumbling out of his mouth.

“In the meantime, how about you, uh— write down how you feel about each other, and then bring that with you when we meet on the weekend?”

That had sounded so dumb that Jongin almost apologized, but he restrained himself when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol didn't scoff but instead shared a long look. Then they turned back to him and, to his relief, nodded.

“Okay, sounds good.”

And that was how Jongin ended up with ROCKING_PCY and Kyungsoo93 saved in his KakaoTalk contacts.

“Could you please _put that away_? I'm trying to talk to you.”

Jongin tried shoving the cell phone out of Sehun's hand, but Sehun was too fast for him. He lifted his phone out of reach and grabbed Jongin's outstretched hand as if he wanted to arm wrestle. That probably meant he'd been texting a hookup.

“You're one to talk. Normally your phone is fucking glued to you.”

“Yeah well, this whole thing I got myself into isn't exactly normal. And actually, _you_ got me into it, so the least you can do is pay attention.” Jongin pulled himself from Sehun's grip before the touch could linger for too long. He grabbed the coffee to go he had picked up at the convenience store but heaved an exasperated sigh when he felt only the weight of the paper cup. Empty already. Not that he craved the taste, but he needed caffeine to stay awake. In the end, he'd barely slept after what had happened, which was also why he had dragged Sehun into an unoccupied study room in his dorm instead of hanging out by the lake on campus to enjoy the weather like Sehun had suggested. The stupid spring sun would only hurt Jongin's tired eyes and make it harder to keep them open.

“You haven't said anything about my lyrics though,” Sehun whined.

If Jongin hadn't already been used to his pout, it might have swayed him. It certainly had quite a few times when they'd first met.

“I don't know anything about rap, Sehun. I wouldn't know what to say if I tried.”

“But you know about language. Poems and shit. Just say if you liked it?”

“Fine. I liked it.”

Sehun tilted his head to the side. “Okay, maybe elaborate a bit more.”

“I just told you Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo might have the hots for each other and basically want me to be their couple therapist, and you want to talk about raps?”

Sehun nodded, completely unbothered, and Jongin groaned. He wasn't nearly awake enough to deal with this. Maybe Sehun noticed, because he didn't push further.

“Okay then. You first. I mean, I guess it's kind of a fucking insane story.”

“You swear too much,” Jongin mumbled, but it was half-hearted. He was grateful Sehun had relented. It had been weird enough to tell him about the whole situation.

Jongin initially thought about telling someone from his club before quickly discarding the idea; campus gossip spread like wildfire, and his club loved to add fuel to it and watch it burn. The reason Sehun had been his second choice wasn't that Jongin didn't trust him to keep a secret. It was that something about Sehun made Jongin flustered whenever the topic of anything relating to romance came up, especially when it involved same-sex couples.

Sehun's looks played their part in this, of course — tall, well-built, handsome, and always nicely styled, he was a confusingly attractive best friend. Then there was also the fact that Sehun had told him he was bisexual. It wouldn't have been so bad, except that he'd only told Jongin, and no one else. It was the shared secret more than anything, there being something so intimate only he and Sehun knew, that had Jongin's skin buzzing and heating up whenever they broached the topic. This time was no exception, and it was hard not to get distracted by it. He blamed it all on his own barren sex life.

Jongin rubbed his hands across his face, trying to focus.

“Sehun, I'm so worried I'll mess this up.” He could hear the whine creeping into his own voice. “I don't wanna ruin their relationship or anything. Can't you help?”

He looked at Sehun with his best puppy eyes, and Sehun looked back at him intently, chin propped up in his palm.

“I don't know. Can I? I have a feeling those two wouldn't want their dirty laundry to get out. So I can't come with you or anything if that's what you're thinking.”

“But you're more qualified than I am. I'm gay, but they're probably bi, and you're bi too. You have way more romantic experience than me, plus you used to watch those psychotherapy talk things on TV.”

Sehun laughed. “I really don't have more romantic experience than you. I've only had way more sex than you,” he continued when Jongin opened his mouth to protest, “and none of it with guys. Sorry to tell you, but they knew what they were doing when they asked you. Also, I think you're forgetting I still have to live with Kyungsoo when this is all over.”

Jongin slumped down onto the table until his forehead rested on his unopened book. “Fair point.”

He felt Sehun pat his shoulder gently. The leather of his jacket made tiny rustling noises next to Jongin's ear.

“Don't worry,” Sehun said. “You'll ace this. We can try and come up with something together, okay?”

“Really?” Jongin raised his head to look at Sehun, but his glasses had fallen off, so Sehun was blurry. He could make out a nod.

“Sure. Let's start by looking up couple therapy online.”

The noise that left Jongin's mouth was somewhere between a whimper and a snort. “Awesome.”

A few days later, Jongin found himself in front of the door to Sehun and Kyungsoo's room with a nervous flutter in his stomach. It had been decided they should meet here, because Sehun was going to be out all day (and likely all night), which would guarantee them privacy. Apparently, Chanyeol had a single room, but Kyungsoo had been banned from Chanyeol's dorm by some mystery, and so they were left with little choice. Jongin was glad their weird session wasn't going to take place in his room. At the same time, he was apprehensive about the alternative.

He had never actually been to Sehun's place. They always met up either at Jongin's, since Taemin was rarely there, or anywhere else on campus. With Kyungsoo as his roommate, Sehun had a hard time bringing over friends. He'd tried, and according to him, it had gotten really awkward because Kyungsoo had just sat there, “glaring and radiating dark vibes.” While Sehun was used to that, his friends weren't, and Jongin had never felt the need to test his own courage.

On top of all that, Sehun lived on the fourth floor, and the fourth floor of his building had a bit of a reputation. Jongin's hand shook as he raised it to knock on the door, glancing around uneasily. The corridor had been weirdly empty and quiet on his way here, and it still was. Even though he wasn't necessarily superstitious, he still preferred to avoid the so-called “cursed floor,” even if it owed its name to its eccentric inhabitants rather than actual curses or ghosts.

When the door opened, Jongin was relieved to see Kyungsoo, which was a first.

After a brief greeting, Kyungsoo let him inside, and Jongin instantly got the breath knocked out of him by the too-tight grip of Chanyeol's welcome hug. It left Jongin swaying on his feet to regain balance after the forceful impact.

He went to sit down on Sehun's bed instinctively. It wasn't hard to tell which one was his — it had to be the unmade one with the crumpled up, multicolored comforter and a few snapbacks strewn across. Sure enough, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo went over to the perfectly tidy, all-black bed that stood next to the desk with a bonsai and a black spray bottle on it.

“That's a nice plant,” Jongin said lamely.

He'd only wanted to bridge the initial awkwardness, but Kyungsoo seemed to appreciate the compliment. He gave Jongin a nod.

“Thanks.”

After that, there was no more chitchat, mainly thanks to Kyungsoo, who was evidently a fan of getting straight to the point. To Jongin's surprise, they had actually done the writing he'd asked them to do. Granted, Kyungsoo had written what looked like a ten-page essay while Chanyeol read bullet points from the notepad app on his phone, but it was something. Jongin learned the entire story.

Everything had started a few weeks ago with one of Chanyeol's soccer matches. His team won, owing to a last-minute goal he had scored, so they were in a celebratory mood. They went drinking together, Kyungsoo tagging along because of a friend who was part of the team as well. Somehow, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo ended up walking back to campus together, and the soju they had consumed urged them to take a detour to the student center lounge and make music for a while. In a moment of drunk honesty, Kyungsoo told Chanyeol he looked good when playing the piano, and Chanyeol told Kyungsoo his voice was hot. Starting from then, everything changed. Chanyeol noticed occasional heart palpitations when Kyungsoo was around, and Kyungsoo was mildly concerned when he found himself actively wanting to be in the presence of a person as loud as Chanyeol. Both of them noticed that casual touches no longer felt entirely casual and that the mood got weird when no one else was around.

By the time they finished talking, Jongin thought there was a good chance that the two were into each other.

“Have you tried kissing?” he asked.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other for a moment, as if trying to imagine it, and instantly whipped their heads back around. Chanyeol rubbed his neck, laughing awkwardly. Kyungsoo shook his head.

“No. We thought we'd… make sure first, I guess.”

“The timing has to be right too,” Chanyeol added.

Jongin hesitated. If he was reading the signs right, it was quite straightforward: they were attracted to each other but self-conscious about acting on it, because being attracted to a man was new to them. Jongin had been there — which was why he really hoped he wasn't projecting.

“Okay,” he eventually said. “So I think it's likely that you like each other… in _that_ way.”

The two gasped in unison.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo gave him the _it-can't-be-that-easy_ look Jongin sometimes saw on his students during private tutoring.

“I'm…” Jongin bit his lip. There was no point in lying. “I can't say I'm completely sure. But—“ He paused for a moment and then gasped as well. “You know what? I think I have the perfect way to _make_ sure.” An idea had just flashed through his mind. An idea so simple it was genius.

Kyungsoo beat him to it.

“Should we join your club?”

Jongin blinked. He had not prepared himself for that question, and especially not for the blunt earnestness in Kyungsoo's tone. Before Jongin could compose himself enough to say something, Chanyeol raised his voice.

“Yeah, maybe that'll help us turn more gay!”

Still struggling for words, Jongin shook his head and waved his hand no.

“The club isn't really there to turn people gay, I'm afraid,” he finally managed to say. “We actually only accept people who _are_ members of a sexual minority. And I think if you're still unsure about your sexuality, it might just end up confusing you more?”

Chanyeol's enthusiasm deflated. “Right. That makes sense.”

Jongin tried to get his train of thought back on track where Kyungsoo had derailed it before. “So— what I was going to suggest is you just go on a date.”

Another glance traveled between the pair. They seemed to be surprised but not averse, which was a good sign. So encouraged, Jongin went on.

“You don't necessarily have to act like a couple or anything. Just go out and watch a movie or go to a restaurant or something, see how it feels. If it's a really good date, it could even end with a kiss, right?”

It had been so easy to convince Chanyeol and Kyungsoo they should go on a date, something had been bound to go wrong.

Jongin and Sehun were sitting on a couple of rocks close to the lake, Sehun dangling his bare feet in the water. He'd managed to drag Jongin outside for once, and he had to admit the fresh air wasn't so bad.

“I honestly still can't believe you have enough influence over our university celebrities to get them to go on a date in under an hour,” Sehun said, in awe.

Jongin shrugged, poking his toe into the sock sticking out from one of his shoes, which he had pulled off despite not planning to get his feet anywhere near the cold, dirty water. He wasn't quite comfortable with how much Sehun liked to bring up that topic.

“I didn't do much. They were basically ready for a date, just needed a small push.”

Sehun laughed. “Damn, Jongin, imagine the reaction if those two actually got together. The university would fucking blow up or something.”

“I guess.”

“I'm totally rooting for them, except Kyungsoo can't bring Chanyeol to our room to fuck.”

Jongin spluttered, but Sehun didn't seem to notice.

“At least not when I'm there, and they can't make a mess. I mean, when I bring a lady over, I always make sure Kyungsoo is gonna be out and never leave evidence, so he should do the same.”

Jongin's face was burning up. He looked around to check if anyone was within earshot before turning his attention back to the sock. “Could you maybe not talk about that so loudly when we're in public?” he mumbled. “I feel like they're gonna kill me if anyone finds out. Like, they don't even know that you know, and if rumors spread—”

Sehun cut him off with a reassuring pat to the shoulder. “Don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you.”

Jongin nodded, and Sehun's hand slipped from his shoulder.

“Speaking of,” Sehun said, and from his tone alone Jongin could tell things were going to get spicy. Possibly saucy. Sehun leaned closer. “You didn't happen to see Kyungsoo shirtless, right?”

Jongin rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going. He knew the rumor about Kyungsoo's insane six-pack that no one had ever seen. It was one of his club's favorites, and he didn't really care.

“No, I—”

Suddenly, Jongin's phone buzzed, and he took it as a welcome excuse to drop the topic. However, when he saw Kyungsoo had texted him, the excuse became a genuine reason. Jongin quickly tapped the message to open it.

_Hey Jongin. When would be a good time for you to meet again?_

“Speak of the devil,” Sehun said, looking over his shoulder.

“That doesn't sound good.” Jongin's fingers hovered nervously over the screen. “I thought things were gonna get cleared up with the date. Hoped, anyway.”

He answered, _Hey! How was the date?_

“What if they got cold feet?” Sehun asked.

Jongin added, _If you already went on one, that is._

The reply came soon, not even a minute later.

_We went._

_I think we should meet up again._

_When are you free?_

“Uh-oh,” Sehun hummed, and the closeness of his voice jolted Jongin out of the slow buildup of worry in his stomach. He scooted back a little to turn around to Sehun and found his dark eyebrows raised in puzzled concern.

“Sehun,” Jongin whined, knowing there was no point in it. He'd just have to go along with it and see what the matter was. A bit of the apprehension he'd felt when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had first turned up in front of his door returned. What if they thought he'd messed up?

Being the mind reader best friends tend to be, Sehun spoke. “I'm sure they're not gonna be pissed at you or anything. If something actually went badly, they're not gonna blame you for it. They're just gonna think they did something wrong or whatever. Don't stress out about it too much, okay?”

Despite Sehun's words and Jongin believing they were most likely the truth, Jongin did stress out. When he looked into the mirror the morning of the meeting two days later, he even spotted a few stress pimples on his cheeks and jawline. By the time he arrived at Kyungsoo's, he was buzzing with nerves again. Like the last time he'd been here, the corridor was completely silent, apart from the echo of his own steps and an ajar door that kept bumping against the door frame, moved by a draft. They'd determined they would have about two hours until Sehun returned from his classes — hopefully enough time to sort out whatever problems there were.

Jongin laid eyes on Chanyeol first. He winced at the sight. Then he saw Kyungsoo and winced harder. Jongin still didn't know what complications they had encountered, but he assumed they had something to do with Chanyeol's busted lip and the dark bruise on the bridge of Kyungsoo's nose, covered only by his taped glasses.

“What happened?” Jongin asked before his butt had even touched Sehun's bed. After he'd sat down, his legs kept bobbing up and down restlessly. Had they gotten into a fistfight? With each other?

Kyungsoo broke the silence with a heavy sigh. It was Chanyeol who spoke first.

“I kind of fucked up our date.”

“We both fucked it up,” Kyungsoo said. He sighed again, staring at his clasped hands. “So basically, it went really well at first. We went to see one of those superhero movies, popcorn and Coke and everything, and it was great. But then I wanted to— you know. Kiss Chanyeol.”

If it hadn't been for Kyungsoo's dejected tone, Jongin would have been excited. As things stood, he could only muster up impatience when Kyungsoo didn't continue. “So? Isn't that good?”

Kyungsoo briefly looked up at him. “I guess the fact that I wanted to is good.”

“But… you didn't do it,” Jongin guessed.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, I did.”

“What?”

“I did kiss him. But apparently, Chanyeol kinda had the same idea.”

“You both wanted to kiss each other?”

“Yeah.”

Jongin furrowed his brow, struggling to see the connection between their story and their bruises. “That's still a good thing though, right? I mean, when you kiss someone, you kind of want them to also wanna kiss you. Right?”

A snort escaped Kyungsoo's lips. “Yeah, but I don't want him to bash my glasses into my skull 'cause we both moved in at the same time and his coordination is shit.”

Now the pieces were slowly coming together in Jongin's mind. “Oh,” was all he could think of to say, “Oh wow.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said, tone and expression still matter-of-fact, but never lifting his eyes. “And then my glasses fell off, and they're not cheap. So I was gonna hit Chanyeol's arm, but I couldn't see, so I kind of…”

“Punched me in the face,” Chanyeol finished.

“Yeah.”

Both of them fell silent. Kyungsoo raised his head to look at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol was looking back at him with a sheepish half-smile that dimpled his cheek. Their shoulders bumped together. It didn't seem like they were resentful toward each other.

Jongin cleared his throat, causing their eyes to shift back to him. He fidgeted under the attention.

“So that's it?”

“Well, that was the date,” Chanyeol said. “And now we don't really know how we should go about this. So we need your help.”

“My help?” Jongin repeated dumbly.

“Yeah, like, advice.”

The wheels in Jongin's head turned to dig up a suggestion he could make. Did one failed attempt at a kiss really worry them this much?

“Well, the important part is that you wanted to kiss each other. That's great news. It may not have worked that well, but you could just try again and maybe warn the other this time around? Just to avoid—”

“But we're both guys,” Chanyeol interrupted. “And we've only kissed girls before.”

“Uh… huh?” Jongin blinked in confusion a few times. “And what does that mean?”

“It means we don't know how to kiss a guy,” Kyungsoo said simply.

A nervous laugh bubbled up in Jongin's throat. “So you want me to, what — teach you how to kiss a guy?”

They nodded. Jongin couldn't help but wonder how these two guys who had half the university at their feet could be so clueless.

The door clicked open. Jongin whipped his head around. It was like a spotlight suddenly shone on the door, and strolling in came Sehun, backpack slung over one shoulder, headphones around his neck. His eyebrows raised at the little gathering in the room. Then an obnoxious grin spread across his face.

“Hey there.”

“Don't you have class?” Kyungsoo asked, sounding unimpressed. It didn't drive the amusement out of Sehun's tone as he replied.

“Technically. But there's only a couple presentations and a recap of last week's session today, so I figured I'd rather spend my time on my assignments.”

After he finished pulling off his shoes, he flung his backpack onto the floor and himself onto the mattress, making Jongin bounce up and down. A hot mix of alarm and confusion coiled in Jongin's gut. He turned his head to see Sehun crawl up to his crumpled pillow and lean back against it. There was a notebook in his hands that Jongin knew to be the one Sehun used for rap lyrics.

“Don't worry.” Sehun pulled the headphones over his ears and tapped a finger against them. “I won't bother you guys.”

“You better crank the volume up, this is private,” Chanyeol said, loud enough that Sehun could probably hear it regardless of his volume setting.

Jongin turned back to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo and saw they were looking at him again, waiting for him to continue. Jongin swallowed against his dry throat. The fact that Sehun was spread out on his bed right behind Jongin, his arm brushing against Jongin's butt, made things even more confusing than they had already been.

“Okay, so you wanted to know about… about kissing a guy.” Jongin's face was burning. He _knew_ Sehun was listening. Hopefully, the other two wouldn't notice it, or even worse, notice Sehun already knew exactly what was going on here. It was hard to tell whether his nonchalance made him more or less suspicious. Jongin kept his voice low. “So, um. I'm sorry, but there's really not much to it. It's basically the same as kissing a girl, there's no secret technique or anything. You just had really bad luck. You'll be fine if you try again.”

Chanyeol was eyeing him suspiciously.

“But have you ever kissed a girl?” he asked. When Jongin shook his head, he dug deeper. “Then how do you know it's the same?”

“I mean, the basic principles are the same. I'm sure not every girl you've ever kissed has kissed the same, right?”

“Well, no,” Chanyeol mumbled, still sounding skeptical. “But you really don't have to do anything totally different? Like, at all?”

Jongin could only assume what Chanyeol's notion of _totally different_ was, but he was sure it didn't correspond with reality. He was probably imagining some kind of magic rainbow kiss that was reserved only for those with a sufficient gayness level.

“Not really, no. Why don't you just try it again and see if it works?”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows. “Now?”

Chanyeol flinched so hard he almost slipped off the bed, and Jongin quickly glanced back at Sehun.

“I didn't mean now,” Jongin said. “You can try when you're on your own sometime. You'll do just fine, it's really not that difficult.”

“Demonstrate, then,” Kyungsoo shot back.

Jongin blinked. He couldn't be suggesting Jongin kiss either him or Chanyeol, could he?

“With what, a pillow?”

“With Sehun, of course.”

This time, Chanyeol did slide off the mattress and onto the floor. Unperturbed, Kyungsoo continued. “You make out with Sehun, we'll see how different it is, and then we'll try. Sehun, cut that shit out, I know you've been listening.”

Jongin turned once more to see Sehun slip the headphones off. A grin that managed to be both guilty and cheeky lit up his face, and it could have been the light tinted by the curtains, but it looked like there was a blush on his cheeks.

Behind Jongin, Chanyeol's bewildered voice sounded, asking, “Wait, Sehun knows?”

“Of course. They're best friends,” came Kyungsoo's dry reply.

While Jongin did hear the words, their meaning was lost on him; he was caught up in Sehun's eyes and the silent question they posed. It was amazing how relaxed and casual he seemed, but Jongin supposed it made sense. Sehun wasn't shy about kissing people, never even flinched when prompted to during party games. If he was a little shy now, it was because Jongin was a man. Sehun had never kissed a man. But from the earnest look in his eyes, Jongin could tell he wanted to. And even though Jongin wanted to as well, he couldn't help but worry; worry about what a kiss could do.

“We don't have to,” Sehun murmured, “but I'd be up for it if you wanted to.”

Never in his wildest dreams would Jongin have imagined his hot best friend _wanting_ to kiss him, but here they were. He nodded. After all, he told himself, they were going to help Chanyeol and Kyungsoo with it. He had to say it out loud to convince himself it was the main reason he agreed.

Sehun smiled. “And I get to have my first kiss with a guy as a bonus.”

He whispered it so only Jongin could hear, and Jongin smiled back. He wondered if Sehun would have been okay with kissing Chanyeol or Kyungsoo instead. Sehun shifted on the bed so he was right next to Jongin. He was so close.

“It's perfect 'cause Jongin wears glasses too,” Chanyeol said.

Jongin heard Kyungsoo scoff. “Yeah, you better watch Sehun carefully.”

They seemed utterly casual, as if they were scientists about to observe an experiment. For some reason, it calmed Jongin a little. Sehun's eyes twinkled with mirth as he moved in. Jongin's heart was fluttering, and his body felt feverishly hot. His fingers found the denim of Sehun's sleeve and clutched at it for safety. Sehun had a cute mouth; small, pink, and slightly askew when he pouted. Jongin saw it coming closer and closer as his eyes fluttered shut.

Then he felt it. Sehun's lips pressed against his own softly. Jongin drew a shaky breath through his nose. He held still at first, let Sehun's lips brush against his, surprised at how soft they were and how deftly they moved. Sehun was a great kisser. Only seconds had passed and Jongin had to suppress a whimper. His glasses hadn't budged either.

Eventually, his longing to feel more of Sehun defeated his nervousness and he kissed back. It had been too long since his last kiss. Gentle fingers brushed along his jaw and through his hair. The resinous scent of Sehun's cologne filled Jongin's nose; it was familiar, but he had never experienced it so intimately. His pulse was throbbing hotly under his skin. His hand had moved up Sehun's sleeve to grasp at his arm. The urge to lick at Sehun's lips overcame him, but he pushed it away and instead nuzzled his nose against Sehun's as he tilted his head to the other side. This was good enough.

When Sehun finally pulled back, it felt like no time and an eternity had passed all at once. Sehun looked a bit dazed, pink in his cheeks now positively there. Jongin's breathing was uneven. It began to process in his brain that he had just made out with Sehun in front of Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo. And somehow, it didn't matter. Well, the part about making out with Sehun mattered, but it had to wait.

“Your turn,” Sehun said, and Jongin quickly turned his attention to the pair sitting on the other bed.

Kyungsoo was nodding pensively, and Chanyeol's eyes were wide, his face twice as flushed as Sehun's.

“Right,” Kyungsoo said. “That didn't look too different. Let's try.”

He snapped his head around to Chanyeol, who met his gaze with a tense laugh.

“Uh— so you wanna stay still first? Then I'll just…” Chanyeol moved his hands around aimlessly, probably unsure where to put them. Kyungsoo grabbed them and placed them on himself, one on his arm, the other on his cheek.

“Yeah, I'll hold still. You start.”

Chanyeol had crossed the distance halfway when Kyungsoo hissed, “And for _fuck's_ sake, be careful with my glasses.”

Chanyeol recoiled, then nodded. He moved closer again, this time without interruption. And then they were kissing, and Jongin sighed with relief. They were kissing properly, no broken glasses, no additional bruises. They were kissing like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Jongin didn't know whether to feel accomplished because he had somehow gotten Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to kiss, or offended because it had been so easy. A look at Sehun told him his best friend thought the former: he gave Jongin a thumbs up and a wink. Jongin felt a flutter in his stomach, immediately followed by a wave of apprehension. He kept his eyes on Chanyeol and Kyungsoo after that.

However, a few minutes passed, and he couldn't help but exchange another glance with Sehun. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were still kissing, and by the looks of it, they had started to use tongue. When Kyungsoo's hand slid under Chanyeol's shirt, Sehun jumped up, and Jongin followed. They stumbled to the door as fast as possible, slipping halfway into their shoes, Jongin excusing himself and Sehun in a mumble he wasn't sure anyone else heard.

“Well damn.” Sehun giggled as they stepped out of the building. “That was a matchmaking success if I've ever seen one.”

Sehun's giggles were contagious, so Jongin joined in. It was hard to believe that this thing he had puzzled his head over so much had been resolved. “I hope we didn't make a mistake,” he said. “That was way too easy if you ask me.”

“Yeah, they might actually wanna join your club now.”

The prospect sent Sehun into another laughing fit and made Jongin shudder.

“I don't know if I could deal with that. It's chaotic enough as it is.”

“Everyone in the club would freak the fuck out if those two showed up.”

Jongin snorted. “It would probably be the most efficient way to let the whole campus know they're together.”

“Yup. Wanna get a drink somewhere? I think I won't be going back in there for another couple hours.”

“Yeah, let's do that.”

As they began to walk, a gust of wind ruffled Jongin's hair. He hadn't realized how warm his cheeks still were until the fresh breeze caressed them.

“Hey, Sehun?” A question had been floating around in his mind, and he was bursting to ask it. “Did you just forget we were in your room? Or did you come there on purpose?”

“I didn't forget.” The grin was evident in Sehun's voice without Jongin having to look at him. “I was just curious. And I guess I wanted to make sure you were okay with them.”

A laugh escaped Jongin, and he winced at how high-pitched it was. Slightly flustered, he fell silent. Sehun didn't say anything more, either.

The temporary silence gave Jongin time to reflect. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Sehun, who was fixing his shoe while hopping on one leg, a hand on Jongin's shoulder for support. He didn't seem any different — not in the way he was acting or the general air around them. He was just _Sehun_. It was what Jongin had expected, but it still made his heart sink a little. Of course, Sehun was used to much more; an innocent touch of the lips that probably hadn't even lasted two minutes wouldn't make much of an impact.

And now Jongin had a problem. Because his pulse still quickened and his chest still fluttered at the mere thought of their kiss.


	2. Made

The thing Jongin liked most about hanging out with Sehun was the comfortable atmosphere. Sehun didn't take his studies too seriously, which wasn't a quality Jongin had ever thought he'd be fond of; however, it was a welcome break from the competitive spirit that reigned on campus. One stupid kiss and the confusing feelings that went along with it wouldn't stop him from enjoying Sehun's company. And now that Jongin was no longer deathly afraid of Kyungsoo, he accepted Sehun's invitation to his more spacious dorm room without much thought. He'd been there twice after all. The only difference was that this time, it was already dark outside.

Maybe that was the defining difference. It was the only explanation Jongin had for the mayhem he had to fight through to reach Sehun's room. The corridor looked like a party was going on right in the middle of it, or perhaps it was going on in several places at once, because people were dancing and running in and out of at least three rooms on either side of the corridor.

After Jongin had finally wrestled himself through the throng, it got quieter. He almost tripped over a remote control car shooting out of an open door and got scared by a harsh thumping sound against a closed one. He remembered all the weird stories about the fourth floor and walked faster.

Then he finally turned a corner and, to his relief, found the rest of the way empty. He kept going, fixing his crooked shirt and cursing Sehun's room for being at the very end of the corridor. One door a little way ahead to his right was ajar, and muted voices came from inside. Just as Jongin passed it, someone behind the door let out a loud, unmistakable moan and a voice blared over the others.

“You think Lee Jinki's dick is bigger than Oh Sehun's?”

Jongin jolted to a stop. For a moment, he was frozen in place by the heat rushing through him, eyes wide, heart pounding in his ears. Then he bolted. He was at Sehun's door within seconds and knocked in a frenzy, loud enough to drown out any other noises floating through the corridor. Sehun opened the door with raised eyebrows.

“Uh, hi.”

Jongin didn't wait for an invitation to slip into the room and close the door behind him. His ears and neck were burning. The sight of Sehun right in front of him after what he'd just heard wasn't helping him at all. Kyungsoo gave him a nod from where he was sitting cross-legged on his bed, reading a book with a tractor on the cover. Jongin tried his best at a friendly smile and mumbled a greeting.

“You okay?” Sehun asked and gave Jongin's shoulder a gentle pat.

Jongin flinched at the touch, almost tripping as he kicked off his shoes. “I still don't like coming here,” he muttered, hoping his blush wasn't as obvious as it felt.

“Why?” Sehun laughed. “You're not still scared of Kyungsoo, are you?”

A snort came from Kyungsoo's bed. Thankfully, Jongin's embarrassment morphed into one that let him face Sehun with a glare.

“No!” he snapped, but Sehun still seemed to find his own joke hilarious; he kept grinning while they settled down on his bed. Jongin chose to ignore it.

“There are just so many weird people,” he said. “I'm starting to think the stories about this floor being cursed might be true.”

“Wow.” Sehun's brow furrowed. “What happened?”

“It's not even midnight yet,” Kyungsoo said. Jongin hoped he was joking.

He told Sehun and Kyungsoo about his journey across the fourth floor. When he got to the last part, he hesitated, wondering whether he should mention it at all. It wasn't like he wanted to talk about it, but the thought of burying the memory away for only himself to deal with appealed to him even less. And so he told them. He almost wished he hadn't when Sehun started to coo, obviously flattered his nether regions were a topic of conversation on campus. Kyungsoo looked decidedly unimpressed.

“So what conclusion did they come to?” Sehun asked.

Jongin frowned. Of course Sehun would completely ignore everything else he'd said.

“I didn't stay to listen, you perv. It sounded like they were about to have an orgy in there or something.”

“Aw.” Sehun pouted his lopsided pout. “You suck. At least tell me who it was?”

“I don't know! I heard a couple guys. The one who yelled at the end definitely sounded like a guy.”

“Oh.” Sehun visibly deflated.

Kyungsoo hummed. “I bet it was that annoying twerp that gives Chanyeol voice lessons. He also lives here. What's his name… Bacon?”

Sehun looked at Jongin expectantly. “Was it, Jongin?”

“I have no idea. I don't know any Bacons.”

“Wow, you're really fucking useless.”

It was Jongin's turn to pout. He grabbed a pillow and was about to throw it at Sehun when Kyungsoo piped up again.

“Don't get hung up about it, Sehun. You're fucking massive anyway, isn't that enough?”

Jongin barely heard Sehun's defensive reply about how it was still nice to get recognition. Instead of using the pillow as a weapon, Jongin hugged it tightly to his chest to calm his racing heartbeat and to shield himself from the flood of images he had nowhere to run from now.

There were four important insights that crystallized out of the turmoil inside him. One, Sehun had a dick (obvious perhaps, but it was the first time Jongin consciously acknowledged the fact). Two, Kyungsoo had seen Sehun's dick. Three, Sehun had a big dick. Four, Jongin's maybe-crush on Sehun wasn't so maybe anymore.

It wasn't like Sehun hadn't managed to fluster him in the past, but the heat now pooling in Jongin's groin was on a different level, and so were the wild thoughts he couldn't chase away. It was that stupid kiss after all. It had brought something to the table that he hadn't considered a possibility before, and now he was stuck wondering how to get it off the table again.

When the final exam period came, it was both a curse and a blessing. On the one hand, prepping for finals didn't leave Jongin any time to figure out his feelings for Sehun; on the other hand, prepping for finals took his mind off his feelings for Sehun for once.

He studied even harder than usual and wrote two articles for his club's magazine on the side. Whenever his time with Sehun was spent cramming, Jongin felt much more like his normal self. It was almost like nothing had changed at all. Maybe this kind of self-discipline would bring their friendship back to how it used to be.

After exams were finished and the stress had blown over, Jongin realized it wouldn't be that easy.

He woke up in his bed, fully clothed. Apparently, he hadn't bothered changing when he'd arrived back at the dorm from his last exam the afternoon before and instead flopped directly onto the bed. The first thing he did was squint at his phone with heavy eyelids. Blurry. He fumbled for his glasses, found them beside his pillow, and put them on. The digital clock let him know it was ten am. There were a couple of notifications, but Sehun's name caught his eye right away. In an instant, all of the feelings and questions he had suppressed came surging back up and crashed down on him like a tidal wave.

He groaned into his pillow. It wasn't even a special text, only asking if Jongin had read Chanyeol's message, and yet he felt tingly all over. His morning wood didn't help. He sighed and pressed a hand against his crotch to ease the throbbing. Without anything to distract him, he had no choice but to accept it. There was absolutely no way he could just ignore all of this forever. Sooner or later, he'd have to face it.

He raised his eyes and almost dropped his phone when he saw Taemin sitting on his own bed, giving Jongin curious glances over his laptop.

Taemin was still there when Sehun came to Jongin's room in the evening. Jongin could tell Sehun tried not to look, but his eyes kept flickering over to Taemin's purple hair. Jongin was pretty sure it had been bleached white last time he had seen him. Sometimes he wondered why someone who always looked like he put on the first thing he happened to pull out of the closet dyed his hair so often. Luckily, Taemin didn't seem to notice Sehun's stares. Or even that someone had entered the room.

Sehun made himself comfortable on Jongin's bed while Jongin started searching for his wallet. He'd need it if he was going out with Sehun — even though Sehun had more money than him, he loved to play the age card to make Jongin buy him bubble tea or soju. Tonight, it was going to be the latter.

Chanyeol's text from this morning had been an invitation to come along to a bar downtown to celebrate the end of exams. It had also been an announcement that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo would apply for the Sexual Minorities' Club next semester, leaving Jongin to sigh in defeat; at least he would have time to mentally prepare himself for the mess. In the end, he had accepted the invitation because Sehun was bent on going.

Sehun was already dressed and styled for the night out. A thin leather jacket over a gray T-shirt contrasted nicely with his pale skin, and that slicked-back hair was going to drive Jongin crazy one day. Maybe today was the day. Sehun had brought his hair gel for Jongin to style his hair with as well, but Jongin wasn't sure how he was supposed to use it, or how much, so Sehun ended up taking over. The gentle touch of him running gelled fingers through Jongin's hair sent shivers down his spine. So did the appreciative look Sehun gave him after he was finished. Jongin's blue polo shirt and cargo pants still seemed plain and dull in comparison to Sehun's outfit, but the hair gel at least helped a little.

Eventually, Jongin found his wallet under the bed, and then it was already seven o'clock.

“Bye,” Jongin said as usual, and as usual, no reply came. Taemin was probably too engrossed in whatever he was typing on his laptop. It was likely he didn't hear the door fall shut behind them either.

Sehun shook his head. “He's so weird. I don't even think he knew we were there.”

Jongin giggled. He didn't mind Taemin, but he couldn't deny he was weird.

“He's always like that. It's like he has no idea what's going on around him.”

“Anyway.” Sehun clapped his hands, beaming brightly. “I can't wait to go out and have some goddamn fun after those fucking exams.”

An hour subway ride and a lot of searching later, they finally found the hidden bar Chanyeol had chosen. It was a small place that looked sleazy from the outside but turned out to have a relatively clean interior.

A grumpy bartender greeted them from behind the counter, which took up the larger part of the entrance area. Farther back, the room was partitioned into booths. It was quite loud, and most of the noise seemed to come from one of the booths in the back. With a twinge of nervousness, Jongin realized it had to be their group when Chanyeol's booming voice cut through the racket. And indeed, as they walked closer, Jongin spotted Kyungsoo in the booth, and the next moment, Chanyeol's head popped up as well. He yelled louder and waved a hand at them, dangerously close to Kyungsoo's glasses. Jongin saw a couple of annoyed faces in the few other booths that were occupied, and quickly walked over so as not to give Chanyeol any more reason to try and catch his and Sehun's attention. They squeezed onto the less cramped bench, Jongin taking the outermost seat.

The guy sitting directly across from him waved with a broad grin and shouted what Jongin assumed was his name. It was hard to make out words over the noise, but he thought he heard “Baekhyun.” Next to Baekhyun sat Kyungsoo, who didn't seem happy about it, and Chanyeol. Jongin counted six more people around the table, none of whom he knew, except for a girl he'd shared a dance class with last semester. Greetings were exchanged and bottles of beer placed in front of him and Sehun. Jongin wasn't that nervous anymore now that they were here and he had mostly familiar people sitting around him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sehun shrug out of his leather jacket. He tried not to pay too much attention to the strong biceps and broad shoulders, but it was hard when they were so close that they kept brushing against his own arm.

More than an hour passed like that, with a variety of conversation topics and flavors of soju. Jongin had yet to finish his first beer, Sehun had started on his second. Then it was somehow decided (Jongin wasn't sure where the idea had come from, so he didn't know who to be mad at) they were going to play truth or dare. Chanyeol chugged down his nearly full beer bottle in one gulp, something that actually managed to impress Kyungsoo, and spun it on the table.

It was a fairly uneventful first round, with half of the people choosing a shot of soju over their task and the highlight being Baekhyun's imitation of a seal. Every spin of the bottle had Jongin tensing slightly and hoping it wouldn't be him.

His luck held out until it was Kyungsoo's turn. When the bottle pointed to Jongin, his heart jumped in his chest. Kyungsoo's poker face only made it worse.

“Truth or dare?”

There was no question. Jongin rarely ever chose truth anyway, because he was a horrible liar, and Kyungsoo knew too many embarrassing things he could ask about. “Um. Dare.”

There was a spark in Kyungsoo's eyes, but his expression remained neutral. He nodded.

“Cool. I dare you to make out with Sehun.”

Jongin spluttered, and loud whooping came from all around the table. His body was buzzing with heat, what kind he wasn't sure. Make out with Sehun? _In public_? Granted, they were shielded from the gazes of the other guests, hidden away in their little booth, but there was no way they could do this — there was no way Sehun would be okay with it, least of all with those girls around the table watching. Jongin was already reaching for the nearest soju bottle, ready to join the people who preferred the alcohol over the game, when he caught Sehun's eye.

The question in Sehun's dark gaze made Jongin's hand halt instantly. It was the same look Sehun had given him before they had kissed in front of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Jongin shivered.

“How long?” Sehun asked and was met with another round of hooting.

“Until it's your turn to spin again,” Kyungsoo said.

“Cover us if someone walks by.”

With that, Sehun's face was suddenly right in front of Jongin's. He was so close that Jongin could smell the beer on his breath, and Jongin knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he could taste it as well. He leaned in as if drawn closer by a magnet and pressed his lips against Sehun's. The explosion of cheers around them became a distant drone at the edge of Jongin's awareness.

The memories of that other time had played in his head ever since he'd seen Sehun's message in the morning, and now they were washed over by the fresh waves of desire pulsing through him. Jongin knew he was more forward than last time, but he didn't care, especially not when Sehun's tongue brushed over his lips and Jongin only just kept himself from moaning. He let his mouth fall open easily so Sehun could lick inside. His tongue touched Jongin's, and Jongin grabbed onto Sehun's shoulders to keep himself quiet. He felt the thin shirt cling to Sehun's skin, slightly damp with sweat. Heat was pooling low in Jongin's stomach. Sehun's experience was even more obvious now that he used his tongue, and Jongin thought he might melt. He wanted this to go on forever.

It went on for a surprisingly long time. Either the kiss was so good it made the seconds tick by in slow motion, or everyone was taking their sweet time with the next round, or both. Jongin didn't realize it was Sehun's turn until a sharp smack sounded and Sehun flinched, teeth grazing against Jongin's lower lip as he pulled back and turned around with a scowl.

“Wow, that's quite the butt you have there,” Chanyeol said, pulling his arm out from under the table. “Your turn.”

Some people were clapping — the girls were especially enthusiastic, but Baekhyun was a worthy rival — and there was a complacent little smile on Kyungsoo's face. Jongin looked down at the tabletop, flustered. He barely listened to the freestyle rap Sehun dared one of the girls to perform. What was going on in Kyungsoo's mind? Had he noticed how much Jongin had enjoyed kissing Sehun last time? Jongin wanted to be mad at him, but he couldn't bring himself to.

Even so, a part of him hoped the next bottle he spun would land on Kyungsoo. Of course it didn't.

Baekhyun was up next, and for the second time this evening, Jongin was staring down the bottle opening. Apparently, his typical luck was back. It reminded him of why he didn't like the game in the first place.

“Truth or dare?”

Jongin faltered. He'd been about to make his usual choice, but even as Baekhyun smiled sweetly, there was a mischief glinting in his eyes that absolutely terrified Jongin. It compelled him to change his mind on a whim.

“Truth.”

In the seconds before Baekhyun spoke, his smile became even sweeter, and Jongin knew he had made a terrible mistake.

“Did you get a boner?”

Jongin wondered what he had done to deserve any of this. Had he not suffered enough from the chaos that had been the past couple of weeks? He looked at Sehun for help, but he seemed busy biting back a grin.

“Well?” Baekhyun was still blinking at him expectantly.

“No, I didn't!” Jongin spat.

Defiance made him a better liar, but, judging from the doubtful expressions around the table, not good enough. Maybe he shouldn't have instantly covered his crotch with both hands. Because of course he'd gotten a boner. He'd woken up with one and not done anything about it; instead, he had wallowed in memories of Sehun's lips all day long, and now he'd gotten to feel them against his once more, with the addition of Sehun's tongue. How could he _not_ have a boner?

Baekhyun especially didn't seem convinced. He looked like he was going to get up and crawl over the table to check if Jongin was telling the truth. Jongin panicked, but then one of Sehun's hands was on his thigh.

Sehun was staring at him, and Jongin stared back.

“I'll check?”

Sehun's voice lifted gently into a question. Jongin nodded before he comprehended what it meant, and squeaked when Sehun's hand flitted to his crotch and squeezed. A furious blush made Jongin's cheeks burn, and even though he was sitting, his legs felt weak. There was no way Sehun hadn't noticed the obvious hard-on. For a second, Jongin thought he was done for. But of course Sehun didn't sell him out.

“Nope.” Sehun pulled back with a perfectly straight face. “Like an overcooked noodle.”

Thankfully, the comparison managed to distract everyone from putting Jongin through the mill. Baekhyun's loud cackle rang in Jongin's ears as he slumped back in his seat to make himself as small as possible, purposefully bringing distance between him and Sehun. It was a good call because Kyungsoo's bottle spin landed on a spot between him and Sehun, and thanks to Jongin's new position, it pointed to Sehun more than him.

“Truth or dare?”

The sharp glare Sehun shot Kyungsoo made Jongin's skin prickle. “Truth.”

Kyungsoo returned Sehun's gaze, as deadpan as ever. “Did you get a boner?”

This time, it was Jongin who had to suppress a giggle. The others didn't bother holding back. Chanyeol was roaring with laughter and slapped both Kyungsoo and the guy to his other side on the legs until Kyungsoo pinched his ear.

“No,” Sehun said stiffly, but no one was really listening. Baekhyun, ready to investigate, scrambled out of his seat and tried hiking a leg up on the table.

Then Jongin suddenly realized something as his eyes wandered down Sehun's body, to his lap, where his hands were resting and blocking the view. Jongin also wanted the answer to that question.

“Hey.” He leaned closer and placed a hand on Sehun's thigh like he had done to Jongin. Although Sehun didn't look at him, he seemed to have understood already — he bit his lip and nodded. A thrill went through Jongin, and he didn't hesitate. His hand slipped past Sehun's and groped.

Jongin felt the scratchy denim of Sehun's jeans, the dents of the zipper, and an impressive bulge. Without having to ponder much, he concluded that this was the biggest dick he had ever touched, and yes, it was at least half hard. Jongin shuddered with the weight of the thought that _he_ had possibly caused this. His own cock gave an interested twitch in his pants, and he quickly drew back. He had dwelled a little longer than would have been strictly necessary to confirm the state of Sehun's dick.

“So?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongin steeled himself, trying his best to keep his face as straight as Sehun had.

“Flaccid.”

He hoped a short answer would give the others less material to analyze for a lie. To his relief, it worked — after a few skeptical but disappointed grumbles, the game continued.

Jongin spaced out. He didn't look at Sehun, but he felt his presence, warm and solid next to him, and he thought about him. About how hot Sehun's crotch had felt against his palm. About how big the bulge had been. Jongin had never considered himself a size queen, yet the fact that Sehun had a huge dick had his throat dry and his pulse racing. And he'd touched it. And Sehun had touched him, too. Jongin's heart fluttered as it sank in.

When Sehun spun the bottle, Jongin watched absently. It landed on Kyungsoo. Jongin saw Sehun's eyes light up and a devilish grin spread across his handsome face.

“Fuck, and he did it! I can't believe he actually did it.”

Sehun doubled over laughing, grabbing onto Jongin's arm for balance. Jongin, also shaking with laughter, had to support himself against the wall so as not to fall over.

After the game had slowly teetered out, Sehun had asked Jongin if he wanted to catch some fresh air. Jongin felt sweaty and suffocated, so he agreed, and they stopped at the restroom to pee on their way out. While washing his hands, Jongin remembered Kyungsoo's face during the sexy penguin dance Sehun had dared him to perform, and burst out giggling. Soon, both he and Sehun were clutching their stomachs and wheezing for air because they just couldn't stop laughing.

It took them a bit until they were able to speak again. Sehun turned serious first. Jongin couldn't see very well, since there were only two flickering light bulbs that worked in the whole restroom, but he could make out Sehun's face well enough. At the pensive expression on it, Jongin felt his own breath slowing. Sehun cleared his throat.

“I hope you were okay with all that back there?” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking restless all of a sudden. “Like, did you feel very uncomfortable?”

“I'm fine,” Jongin said. His voice was hoarse because he had laughed so much. “Were you uncomfortable?”

For a moment, he was afraid he'd done something Sehun didn't like, but Sehun shook his head.

“I mean, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were pushing their fucking luck, but I didn't feel weird about anything you did. Or… we did.”

Jongin swallowed. His erection hadn't quite gone down yet, despite Kyungsoo's dance, and he felt it stir in his pants at Sehun's words and the reminder they brought. It was that, mixed with the two shots of soju he'd had earlier, that pushed him off the wall and closer to Sehun.

“Your cock really is huge though,” Jongin said, stifling giggles behind his hand. To his delight, Sehun flushed but didn't retreat.

“I mean, I guess.”

Sehun's hand was still on Jongin's arm, its grip tighter than before. It was Sehun who closed the distance to press a chaste kiss to Jongin's lips. Jongin gasped and instantly followed the warmth of Sehun's mouth, answering much less chastely, and Sehun opened up right away, coaxing Jongin's tongue into his mouth. Jongin tasted a mix of beer and apple soju, and he already felt it going to his head.

Without anyone else's eyes on them and with Sehun being so forward and responsive, Jongin's inhibitions crumbled away fast. Within minutes, he was clinging to Sehun and sucking on his tongue like his life depended on it. When Sehun pushed him backward and caged him in against the wall with his firm body, Jongin moaned. Sehun was hard. Their crotches were pressed together, and Jongin couldn't help moving his hips into it, rubbing their cocks together through the fabric. Sehun hissed and rocked back against him. Jongin didn't know what to do with himself. His whole body was hot and buzzing, his mind reeling from the knowledge that he was making out with Sehun, in the restroom of a bar, and Sehun wanted it, was just as turned on by it as Jongin.

“Can I touch you again?” Jongin gasped between kisses. He suppressed a whimper of disappointment when Sehun pulled back.

“Maybe we should move to a stall for that.” Sehun's voice was low and raspy, his gaze heavy with arousal in the half-dark. Jongin shuddered and nodded.

He let Sehun pull him to the stall at the far end of the row and lock the door behind them, and before he knew it, Sehun's hands were back on him. They brushed down his waist, over his hips, down to his thighs, and squeezed. Jongin's eyes fluttered shut. Sehun was breathing hotly next to his ear.

“Fuck, Jongin.”

Jongin moaned again. He guessed it was okay to touch Sehun now, so he cupped the large bulge with his hand and rubbed his palm over it, savoring how hot and hard Sehun's dick was and how Sehun rewarded each stroke with a hitch of breath.

“So what do you think?” Sehun murmured, lips brushing against Jongin's cheek. “Am I bigger than that Lee guy?”

Caught off guard, Jongin could only laugh. “The guy the orgy people in your dorm talked about? I don't even know him, let alone his dick.”

He was more than happy he was finally allowed to kiss that pout off of Sehun's cute lips; they were even pinker than usual.

As Sehun began kissing down Jongin's throat, Jongin leaned back against the cool partition wall, mouth slack with pleasure. He ran his fingers through Sehun's styled hair, liking how soft and springy it felt. Sehun's hands wandered until they rested right below Jongin's butt.

“Can I?”

The raw whisper sent a jolt to Jongin's crotch, and he bit his lip. “Yeah.”

Then Sehun's big hands were on Jongin's ass, grabbing, kneading. Jongin melted under Sehun's touch, sounds escaping him that he was too far gone to catch. Every time Sehun ground his hips into Jongin's, it drew a whimper from him. He was getting harder by the second.

Sehun's fingers traced the line of the waistband of Jongin's pants, and a few of them slipped past it. If Jongin's heart hadn't been bursting out of his chest before, it was now. Sehun nipped at his ear.

“I have a condom?”

Jongin's knees turned into pudding. At the same time, the last shred of his good sense that hadn't been devoured by the pulsing arousal made itself noticeable. “You have lube?”

Sehun's hands stilled, and he pulled back to look at Jongin with pursed lips. “No.”

Jongin sighed. “No way, Sehun. Not with that dick.”

“Oh.”

The confused frown on Sehun's face was almost comical, like he was trying to process having a big dick could be a disadvantage. Or maybe he was just trying to come up with a solution.

“What if… you know. You're on top?”

Jongin buried his groan in Sehun's neck. Oh, he wanted to. “No,” he forced himself to say. “I don't wanna do it without lube if it's your first time.”

Sehun's chin brushed over Jongin's hair as he nodded. “Right. Me neither, actually.”

“We could ask Kyungsoo and Chanyeol?”

Sehun snorted. “Please no. Kyungsoo is still my roommate, and I don't trust Chanyeol with secrets.”

Jongin deflated, sinking against Sehun's chest some more. It was a nice feeling to have Sehun's arms wrap around his back in response.

“You have lube at your dorm?” Sehun then asked.

Jongin was glad his face was currently hidden from Sehun's view, because despite everything, he blushed at the question. “Yeah. I do.”

“Wanna go there, then?”

Jongin shrugged. “I mean, we could, but Taemin might still be there. You never know with him.”

“He might be into it.”

Jongin whipped his head up to stare at Sehun with wide eyes. Giggling, Sehun gave Jongin's side a pinch.

“I'm kidding, calm down.”

“Funny.” Jongin poked at Sehun's bellybutton in revenge. Sehun caught his hand and held it firmly in his own.

“We could go check if he's there. It's worth a try. And if he is, we grab the lube and go to my place. Kyungsoo is still here, so we'd definitely have a couple more hours. Maybe even the whole night, who knows.”

Hopeful excitement bubbled up in Jongin's chest. _The whole night_. “That could work,” he said slowly. “As long as Kyungsoo and Chanyeol don't have the same idea.”

Sehun squeezed his hand. “No way. They're gonna party through the night for sure.”

A part of Jongin was brimming with eagerness at the prospect of what that would mean; his head still swam whenever he tried to fully understand that Sehun wanted him too. Another part, somewhere in his groin area, wasn't thrilled with the idea of stopping what they'd been doing.

Sehun wasn't moving, so Jongin didn't move either. Eventually, Sehun nudged him forward and into his strong arms again. There was a pulse against Jongin's ear — probably Sehun's heartbeat. It was much too steady to be Jongin's own.

“Hey,” Sehun muttered. “Can we still do something about this?” He sneaked a hand between their bodies and gently touched Jongin's clothed erection. Jongin clung tightly to Sehun's back.

“Yeah. People would definitely notice yours.”

Sehun's low chuckle made his chest vibrate. Jongin raised his head and met Sehun's lips, small and soft and now almost familiar against his own. There were hands at Jongin's waistband again, but this time they went upward, pushing up his shirt.

“Wanna take this off? In case it gets messy?”

Jongin chewed on his lip. He tugged at the hem of Sehun's shirt. “Only if you take yours off as well.”

The embrace broke as Sehun moved backward with a confident smirk on his face. “That was the plan,” he said, and then his shirt was off and a needy whine slipped past Jongin's lips.

Sehun's waist was slim, and the shadows which the dim light cast highlighted taut outlines of at least a six-pack on his stomach, transitioning beautifully into a broad chest and even broader shoulders. Jongin wanted to touch him everywhere now that he could, but he had the sense to keep his end of the bargain and remove his own shirt, almost knocking off his glasses in the process. His need to be close to Sehun made any semblance of self-consciousness disappear. Jongin sighed in content when the bare skin of his chest met Sehun's, both of them slightly sweaty. Sehun smelled so good, a musky touch to his usual scent. He took the shirt out of Jongin's hand, probably to put it away somewhere together with his own. For all Jongin cared, he could have thrown them into the toilet.

They spent a while just feeling each other up. Jongin's hands and mouth were all over Sehun's chest, whereas Sehun was touching Jongin's back and ass a lot. Their cocks kept rubbing together, and eventually Jongin realized that if he didn't want to come in his pants, they had to switch things up. His brain immediately provided him with an option. It was something he'd been itching to do ever since he had felt Sehun's dick in his hand.

“Sehun?” Jongin breathed into his neck. “Can I suck you off?”

Sehun groaned and then laughed. “Of fucking course you can.”

Nervous but determined and wanting, Jongin went down on his knees and began to fumble with Sehun's zipper.

“As if I'd say no to a blowjob,” Sehun mumbled. “I thought you knew me.”

“I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.”

The zipper was open, but the button posed quite the challenge, since the fabric around it was all stretched out.

Sehun scoffed. “I've _never_ said no to a blowjob.”

“Well, you've never done anything with a guy.” Jongin dropped his hands and gave a frustrated huff. “Could you maybe open the button now? Unless you want me to pull it through your fly, but it's pretty tight, and it might get caught…”

“No, I got it.” Sehun hastily unbuttoned his pants. Jongin's mouth watered as Sehun pulled them down and his bulge came back into sight, even more impressive with nothing but boxers covering it. Jongin hooked his shaky fingers in the waistband and pulled, removing the last layer of fabric.

He gasped and stared. Even though he had known Sehun's cock would be big, it was something else to actually have it bared in front of him. He wondered how much of that he'd be able to fit into his mouth. A glance upward told him Sehun found his reaction amusing, and Jongin was sure Sehun was used to exactly that kind of look when he pulled down his pants.

Tentatively, Jongin leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the leaking head. Sehun's dick twitched at that. Jongin licked the precum off his lips before he opened his mouth and swallowed down as much of Sehun's cock as he could in one go. There was a dull thud. Jongin saw out of half-closed eyes that Sehun had slammed a fist against the partition wall. Satisfied, Jongin took him deeper and sucked, causing Sehun to stagger. In an attempt to help him stay in place, Jongin grabbed Sehun's hips and held them still. His fingers dug into squishy, soft flesh, and suddenly he was a little distracted from the blowjob.

Chanyeol hadn't lied — Sehun's butt was a very nice butt. Firm and shapely. Jongin gave it a squeeze, more deliberately now, and when Sehun rocked back into his grasp, he decided to leave his hands there.

Jongin's jaw already started to ache, he could barely move his tongue around the thick girth in his mouth, and he loved it. He couldn't fit all of Sehun's dick, so he settled for using his fingers for what he couldn't reach. It was unfortunate that he had to remove one hand from Sehun's ass for it, but it was also nice to feel the rock-hard shaft throbbing beneath his grip.

Gentle fingers began stroking his hair, making him hum. Sehun cursed, no doubt feeling the vibrations of Jongin's voice. Jongin made another noise low in his throat to coax out the same reaction, to great success.

Since Sehun's soft grunts and gasps were becoming more frequent, Jongin decided to pull off for a bit and instead run his tongue around and up and down the length of Sehun's dick. Hopefully, Jongin wouldn't come untouched like this. He was so turned on now that it felt entirely possible.

Sehun's thighs shook as Jongin sucked the head back into his mouth and let it push as far into the back of his throat as possible. “Jongin— fuck, I'm so close.”

Jongin let Sehun's cock slip out again until it rested slick and heavy against his lips. Burning with heady arousal, he blinked up at Sehun.

“I'll swallow.”

An actual whine left Sehun's lips. He gripped Jongin's hair harder, and then Jongin was back on his cock and continued sucking, squeezing Sehun's ass every now and again for good measure. Jongin could tell Sehun was doing his best not to make any noise, despite the restroom remaining empty aside from them, but his control seemed to be slipping, because more and more quiet moans tumbled out of him. Each of them sent a throb to Jongin's groin.

It wasn't hard to guess when Sehun was about to come. His hands tightened further, his thighs tensed, his dick twitched hard. As soon as Jongin felt hot spurts of cum against the back of his throat, he moved to suck lightly at the tip. There was quite a lot, but he swallowed every bit of it and kept lapping at the swollen, oversensitive tip until Sehun shuddered and pushed him off.

Fixing his glasses with one hand, Jongin used the other on the stall door to help himself stand up on his wobbly legs. The erection between them pulsed painfully, especially when Sehun stepped closer and kissed him. Jongin moaned, unable to hold it back. His hands reached for Sehun's bare chest, running over it, worshiping every inch with his fingertips. Sehun pushed Jongin's pants and boxers down his thighs, and Jongin wanted to cry with relief. He almost bit Sehun's tongue when Sehun circled a hand around his throbbing erection and jerked him off, quick and without teasing, the slide eased by precum.

“You're so sexy, Jongin,” Sehun whispered in his ear. “Your lips look so pretty around my cock.”

Embarrassingly, that was all it took. Jongin trembled from the intensity of the pleasure pooling and exploding in his groin. It surged through his whole body, and he had to muffle a cry against Sehun's shoulder, twitching and jerking in his hand.

When he regained control over his limbs and took an unsteady step backward, there were splatters of white on both his and Sehun's stomach. Jongin was floating somewhere between blissed out and sheepish — thankfully, Sehun didn't seem to mind. He pulled some toilet paper from the dispenser, cracking a joke about how the location was surprisingly convenient, and cleaned first Jongin and then himself. The gentle touches left traces of tingles across Jongin's skin.

Wanting to help, he looked around for their shirts and found them draped over the door. He pulled them down clumsily, post-orgasm sleepiness weighing his limbs down. With a yawn, he handed Sehun his shirt and pulled the other over his head.

“Gross,” Sehun grumbled. “Sweaty.”

Jongin thought that while the cold dampness of the shirt wasn't exactly pleasant, it was nice how it didn't feel as tight anymore. Almost as if the resolved tension had loosened something physical, something palpable.

They went back to the others after making sure their appearance didn't scream _We just had sex!_ anymore, to find that all the guests aside from their group were gone. The party had spread through the entire bar; Jongin wondered if that was why there were no other guests anymore. The barkeeper had apparently allowed Bluetooth speakers to be set up, and a few people were dancing. Jongin saw the girl he had recognized from dance class twirling around with Baekhyun. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were the only ones still sitting at the table, along with two guys at the other end who were playing a card game. Jongin was grateful. It was easier not to attract too much attention this way.

He put money for their drinks on the table. Sehun grabbed his leather jacket, which had ended up on the floor somehow, as he announced he and Jongin would be leaving now. Chanyeol was looking back and forth between them, eyebrows pulled together in a confused frown. He opened his mouth to say something, but a punch to the shoulder stopped him.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo said, ignoring Chanyeol, who was whining and rubbing his shoulder. “Have fun.”

Kyungsoo's words and his gentle, all-knowing smile stirred an uneasiness inside Jongin that made him want to leave almost as much as the promise of sex with Sehun.

While they were waiting for the taxi they had ordered, Jongin couldn't help but ponder. He tried wrapping his mind around what had happened, but he was missing too many pieces to be able to see the picture. Even though he didn't want to ask and ruin the moment, he couldn't not — so, tentatively, he turned to Sehun, but before he could even get the first word out, Sehun took the work right out of his hands.

“I've wanted to try those things with you for a while now,” he said, a shy grin tugging on his lips.

Jongin swallowed, fidgeting nervously. “Since when?” he asked.

Sehun gave him a sidelong glance. “You kind of were a big part of how I realized I was bi?”

A gasp escaped Jongin. It had been that long?

“The thing is,” Sehun went on, eyes now trained somewhere on the road in front of him, “you're my best friend. And you're also the only person I can even talk to about liking guys, you know? So… I'm sorry about not making a move earlier, but I was fucking terrified I'd lose you. Or that I couldn't talk about it anymore 'cause you'd think I'm coming on to you every time.”

Jongin's mind was in a frenzy trying to keep up with Sehun's words and fit them into his own memories and feelings. It was as though he were solving a gigantic puzzle with tiny pieces.

“I always liked just being around you. It felt so good to talk to you, to touch you, all totally platonic, and that was enough. But I always knew that if you ever initiated anything, I could only say yes.”

Sehun seemed to have reached the end of his confession, because he fell silent. With everything that had happened this evening, Jongin needed another minute to untangle his thoughts.

“Wow,” he eventually managed. “Sehun, I had no idea.”

“I know.” Sehun grinned at him. “I hid it pretty well, huh?”

Jongin frowned and bumped his shoulder against Sehun's, not quite as hard as he'd planned to. Sehun shoved back and then sighed.

“I also didn't want you to think I only wanted to fuck you, or experiment or whatever. You know, 'cause I sleep around a lot and stuff. So I hope you weren't worried about that.”

“Not really.” Jongin shuffled his feet. “I didn't really think about that at all.”

“What _did_ you think about?”

The intensity of Sehun's gaze that didn't match the casual tone of his question told Jongin what he was really asking to hear. Jongin rubbed his neck.

“I mean, I've always found you attractive. But I figured it wasn't an option, so I just never expanded on the thought, I guess. And then, when we first kissed…” Heat rose in his cheeks. It was strange to say it out loud. “…that really did it for me. I couldn't get it off my mind afterwards, but I thought it didn't affect you. So I didn't say anything.”

Sehun bellowed out a laugh. “Didn't affect me? Jongin, I fucking—”

He was cut off by the honk of the approaching taxi. Jongin wanted to hear what he'd been about to say, but Sehun had closed his mouth immediately. And so Jongin contented himself with the pink in Sehun's cheeks.

The taxi stopped in front of Jongin's dorm building. They told the driver to wait in case they still needed him, and then entered.

When they opened the door to Jongin's room, they discovered that Taemin was indeed still there. In fact, he didn't seem to have moved an inch from his previous position. He didn't look up.

Jongin walked over to his desk as casually as possible, which was surprisingly difficult when it felt anything but casual. It was even harder to open his desk drawer, dig out the half-empty bottle of lube, and slip it into his pocket, all without breaking his act of nonchalance. It was a relief to arrive back where Sehun stood waiting by the door. Jongin reached for the door handle.

“Nice shirt, Jongin.”

Sehun flinched beside him, and Jongin spun around. Taemin was still staring at his laptop, now with a close-lipped grin that looked as if he was fighting not to let it take over his entire face.

“Uh, thanks,” Jongin said and lowered his gaze to see what Taemin was talking about, since his shirt was really nothing special…

“Oh shit,” Sehun hissed, and Jongin's eyes went wide as they were met with gray instead of blue. It took him a moment, and then it clicked. He was wearing Sehun's shirt. And Sehun was wearing Jongin's.

They fled the room as fast as possible.

“Holy fuck, that was terrifying,” Sehun whispered once they had put some distance between themselves and Taemin.

Jongin shuddered. “I know. I'll think twice about what I do when he's around now.”

Neither of them said anything else all the way to the elevator. After its doors had closed, Sehun leaned back against the mirrored wall and snorted. “I thought it was a little tight around the shoulders.”

He tugged at the short sleeves of Jongin's shirt that were stretched around his biceps, straining to contain his muscles. Jongin wondered how on earth he hadn't noticed.

“Looks good on you though,” he said, and Sehun gave him a wink.

“You too.”

Jongin looked at himself in the mirror and made a face at how Sehun's shirt was just loose enough on him to make it obvious it wasn't ironed. “Yeah, right.”

They exited the building and started walking toward the taxi so it could take them to Sehun's dorm. Before they reached it, Jongin hesitated and pulled at Sehun's wrist to get his attention.

“Hey… can we walk?”

Sehun's look of surprise promptly softened into a smile, not giving Jongin time to be embarrassed. “Sure. Why not.”

Jongin smiled back, his heart light and aflutter. He didn't really know why he felt like walking all of a sudden. Maybe it was to draw out the suspense some more, to savor each other's presence with the knowledge of what had happened and what could happen. Or maybe he just wanted to walk next to Sehun for a bit, to talk or to share comfortable silence.

Sehun insisted on paying the driver, which caught Jongin off guard enough to let it happen. It wasn't a bad feeling to be treated. Then the taxi drove off, and they started walking.

“So Kyungsoo probably knows, right?” Jongin said, thinking back to their conversation at the bar. “With the shirts and all…”

Sehun sighed. “Yeah. I guess I'm gonna hear about it a lot from now on, but it could be worse. At least Chanyeol isn't my roommate. If he ever puts two and two together, he's gonna be way more obnoxious.”

Mildly surprised, Jongin looked over at him. “You're taking this a lot better than I thought. Before, it sounded like you'd really mind if they knew.”

“It's fine. It's worth it.” Sehun blinked at him. “You're worth it.”

Jongin burst out in an embarrassed laugh and covered his burning face with a hand.

There was no mistaking the self-satisfaction at the effect of his corny line in Sehun's voice as he went on. “Anyway, if either of them get too annoying, I'll just annoy them back. And if they let something slip…” He paused, leaving the thumping of their shoes on concrete to take over for a moment. “…well, I wouldn't mind other people knowing.”

A warm sort of fuzziness filled Jongin's chest, and he had to clear his throat to find his voice. “I wouldn't mind either,” he said softly.

“Cool.”

They lapsed into silence, and Jongin took a deep breath to steady himself. However, he found himself unable to stop smiling.

Walking next to Sehun like this felt as natural as ever — and yet it was different from how it used to be. There was something buzzing between them, fresh and exciting, and Jongin was eager to explore it in the future. For now, there was a mystery about it that he didn't want to fade just yet.

A gentle breeze accompanied them, as warm as the air around them. Apart from a few distant car engines and the quiet wind, it was completely silent. There were a thousand thoughts flying around in Jongin's head, and he wanted to give voice to all of them, but he didn't want to disturb the soft atmosphere the mild summer night built around them. He would have the chance to say everything that was on his mind someday, he was sure.

Sehun took Jongin's hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who read this — thank you so much <3  
> I hope everyone is safe and doing okay!
> 
> (My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softraincloud))


End file.
